Computers and other electronic products, e.g., digital televisions, digital cameras, and cellular phones, often have a memory device to store information. Some conventional memory devices may store information based on the amount of charges on a storage node of a memory cell. Other conventional memory device may store information based on a resistance state of a memory element of the memory cell. As the size of each memory cell gets smaller to accommodate some applications, producing memory devices with smaller cell size may pose challenges.